Confession
by Snikitty
Summary: After May wins a contest, Drew gives her a rose. But this time it's for her. Read to know what happens next. Contestshipping, MayxDrew forever!


**Just a random one-shot. Please review cutie pie!**

**The cover image is made by me :3**

* * *

"Bye mom and dad!" May said

Max appeared to look sad, for not being able to travel with May. May consoles him saying that dad needs his help at the gym.

Finally she leaves her house, alone to set off to a new journey in the johto region.

She took a ferry and reached johto by night. Soon enough, she found a pokécenter to rest in. She first went to the cafeteria to eat something.

"I'm excited for winning all the contents here! Haha, people watch out. May the top coordinator is here" said May proudly.

Suddenly she heard a strangely familiar voice say "I don't think so".

She turned around and it was drew.

"Drew?" She asked him what he was doing there and he said it was none of her business. May was angry. "You better watch out, because I AM going to beat you" she said.

"I'm not sure about that" said Drew flicking his hair.

Drew took a seat on the same table as May's. May tried to ignore him.

"So where are you heading first?" Drew asked.

"Does that matter to you in any way?" May questioned in anger.

"Chill out I was just asking". Drew smirked.

"Fine, I'm going to enter the New Bark town contest and I'm going to win it" May said.

"Over-confidence" Drew mumbled.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, May asked Drew, why he was in the pokécenter.

He flipped his hair and said, "the same reason why you are here".

"Now what does that mean?" May asked. Drew ignored with a smirk.

May soon got up and went to her room. Drew got up at the same time. It looked like Drew was following May. May said "why are you following me?".

"Look, it's not my fault that my room's next to yours" Drew said.

May entered her room and slammed the door. She laid on her bed and started thinking.

"I'll show that Drew by winning my first contest! Hmm... I wonder how many ribbons he has. Argh! I don't even have a single one. But I'll soon get them all."

After a good night sleep May woke up and was all psyched up for her first contest in the johto region. She had her breakfast and headed to the contest center to register.

"Hello. I'm May and I want to register for the contest." May said politely.

The receptionist said "Is this your first time in this region?"

"Yes" said May

"Fine, here's your contest pass and I'm registering you"

May said "Oh thank you"

She goes out to practice with her pokémon. She lets out squirtle.

"Squirtle, bubble beam!" yelled May

"Squirtle! Squirt!"

"And now freeze them with ice beam" said May.

Suddenly she gets interrupted by a green-haired guy. "Drew? What are you doing here? I thought you left" asked May.

"Nothing, just passing by" Drew said flicking his hair.

"How many ribbons do you have?" asked May.

Drew smirked and said "got one already"

May looking at his ribbon case said "Wow"

"Yeah, how many do you have?" Drew asked.

"Umm...well, you know...like I'll win one today so..." stuttered May

"Oh that means you don't have any? Haha" said Drew.

May then got angry and said "Yeah but I soon will have one"

"Oh we just have to wait and see" said Drew flicking his hair.

"Whatever" said May and suddenly Drew shoves a rose in front of her face saying "For your squirtle" and leaves.

May resumed her practicing.

"Welcome to the New Bark town contest!"

May was so excited.

"Now, our 21st contestant, May please come over to the stage!"

May ran to the stage with her squirtle and performed well. She got a loud applause after she finished. The judges said "Remarkable!" May has made it to the finals and now she has to face off a girl named Alice. May chose blazekin for the battle. She was up against a marshtomp. May beat Alice and was overjoyed! Alice stood there filled with jealously and she left.

"Here's your ribbon" says Mr. Contesta handing over May her ribbon.

"Yes! My first johto region ribbon!" said May with excitement.

May left the contest arena and headed outside. She sat on a bench praising her Squritle and Blazekin.

"Well done" she heard someone say. She looked behind her to see who it was and who else could it be?

"Drew?! What are you doing?" asked May.

"Just came to congratulate you. May, you did great but I guess it was just luck" said Drew while sitting next to her.

"No, it wasn't luck!" yelled May.

"Yeah it was" Drew smirked.

"Argh...you are annoying" said May

"Fine, here" Drew gave May another dark red thornless rose.

"Hmm... I wonder if it's for squirtle or blazekin" she said.

Drew blushed a little and said "neither because if it was for squirtle, blazekin would feel bad and vise versa"

"Then who is it for?" asked May curiously with a slight blush

"Can you guess?" asked Drew

May really wanted that rose to be for her but she just says "Nope."

"How dumb. It's for you" said Drew flicking his hair.

"Wh-what?! For m-me?" May wasn't in a condition to believe him.

"Yeah..." said Drew

"Oh haha, that means, Drew, you like me. Haha!" said May teasingly

"Hey! I bet you like me too" said Drew blushing crimson red.

"Huh?" There was silence between them for a couple of minutes but May broke it asking Drew "is it true that you like me?"

Drew blushed furiously and turned his head away saying "y-y-yeah...I..guess"

May smiled and held Drew's hand saying "aww Drew...umm you know what? I feel the same about you" May was blushing scarlet red and Drew looked at her, "really?!"

"y-yes" said May and before she could say anything, drew held her waist and pulled her towards him. May wrapped her hands around his neck and their lips touched. Both of them were shocked but they calmed down and deepened the kiss. Drew was asking for entrance by licking May's lips and she allowed him. He moved his hands around May's curves. May slid her fingers into his green hair. They kissed hard and broke apart for air.

"I wanted to do that for so long" said Drew looking into May's sapphire eyes.

"Well now you did it" said May looking back into his amazing emerald eyes.

"May, do you want to travel with me like my girlfriend?" Drew asked.

"Yes, I'd love to" said May smiling. She was really happy and so was Drew.

They leaned in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

**_yay! Pleaseeee leave a review. That little gesture means a whole lot to me and you could just make my day doing that! So...review, you're the bomb!(*puppyeyes*)_**


End file.
